Fantasy World
by Namikaze Yorotesu
Summary: Dunia Fantasi adalah dunia yang berisi keanehan,tantangan dan keajaiban dan didiami oleh 7 bangsa yaitu bangsa Esper,Magician,Vampir ,Iblis,Hanz,Elf dan Werewolf mampukah Naruto,Minato dan Sasuke menghancurkan bangsa iblis dan bangsa hanz kegelapan yang menjadi musuh semua bangsa
1. Chapter 1

Naruto,Minato dan Sasuke pun jatuh ke hamparan rumput yang sangat bangun dan melihat sebuah tiang besar dan cukup tinggi diatas tiang itu tertulis sebuah tulisan yaitu : **SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA FANTASI**

Fantasy World

Genre : Fantasy X Supernatural

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU,Alur kecepetan,mungkin sedikit OOC,typo dll

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_bosan." ucap seseorang berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata safir dan memiliki garis tipis di pipinya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Namikaze_

"_Aku juga."Ucap seseorang yang rupanya seperti Naruto tetapi tidak memiliki garis tipis di pipi dan memiliki rambut lebih panjang dari Naruto .ya dia adalah Minato kembar dari Naruto._

"_dunia ini terlalu damai,tidak peperangan dan tidak ada tantangan."ucap Naruto_

"_tentu saja,ini kan bukan dunia fantasi dobe." ucap seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onix yang sedang membaca buku biologi miliknya, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha._

"_huh,dasar teme kau memang tidak bisa diajak berimajinasi."Ucap Naruto yang kesal dipanggil dobe oleh Naruto._

"_daripada kalian terus berimajinasi lebih baik kalian belajar untuk ulangan biologi karena yang mengajar biologi itu Anko-sensei."Ucap Sasuke._

"_oh iya,aku lupa membawa buku pelajaran membawanya tidak Naruto ?"ucap Minato panik._

"_baka,untung aku membawa bukunya."ucap lalu mengambil bukunya dan berniat membuka halaman 31, ternyata di halaman itu terselip sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan :_

**KAU BOSAN DENGAN DUNIAMU YANG BIASA-BIASA SAJA ?CUKUP TULIS NAMA MU DAN TEMPELKAN CAP DARAH KAMU AKAN KAMI BAWA KE DUNIA PENUH KEANEHAN,KEAJAIBAN DAN TANTANGAN YAITU DUNIA FANTASI.**

"_wah sepertinya ini menarik."Ucap Naruto_

_._

"_ada apa ?"tanya Sasuke dan Minato bersamaan._

"_lihat nih."Naruto menunjukkan kertas yang tadi dia temukan di bukunya._

"_oh juga mendapatkannya di buku fisika ku."ucap Minato_

"_aku juga mendapatkannya di kamar mandi sekolah kemarin."ucap kemudian mereka saling memandang._

"_sepertinya kita harus ini akan seru."ucap dan Minato mengangguk tanda mereka menuliskan nama dan menggigit jari sampai agak berdarah lalu cepat-cepat menempelkan darah mereka untuk membuat cap darah itu mereka menunggu,tetapi,sampai 20 menit mereka menunggu dan belum terjadi apa-apa._

"_sepertinya kertas tadi hanya keisengan dengan bodohnya kita melakukan apa yang ditulis di kertas tadi."ucap Minato_

"_ya,begitulah bila kita mengikuti ajakan orang bodoh."ucap sasuke dan menatap sinis ke Naruto._

"_siapa yang kau sebut bodoh teme?"ucap Naruto yang kesal karena dipanggil bodoh._

"_tentu saja kau , lah yang menyebabkan jari kita terluka."ucap Sasuke sinis_

"_dan kenapa kau menyalahkan kau juga tertarik dengan ajakan di kertas ini."ucap Naruto tak mau pertengkaran mereka pun terjadi sampai bel masuk berbunyi._

_Kriiiing_

_Bel pulang pun berbunyi tetapi belum terjadi sesuatu pada mereka bertiga._

"_lihat,2 jam sudah berlalu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa."gumam Sasuke_

"_iya,iya aku mengaku salah."Ucap Naruto untuk keduakalinya ia kalah debat dengan Sasuke_

"_hei lihat itu,ada cahaya yang sangat besar,ayo kita kesana."ucap pun pergi ke asal cahaya silau mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam cahaya -tiba mereka terhisap ke dalam cahaya itu._

"_aaaaaaaa,tolooooong."ucap mereka bertiga._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Naruto,Minato dan Sasuke pun jatuh ke hamparan rumput yang sangat bangun dan melihat sebuah gerbang ,diatas gerbang itu tertulis sebuah tulisan yaitu : **SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA FANTASI.**

"jadi ini ya ? Yang namanya Dunia Fantasi."gumam Minato

"Nah,benarkan kataku."Ucap Naruto

"ternyata omongan si dobe ini ada benarnya juga."Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kearah kembali menatap kesal ke arah -tiba muncul seseorang bermasker dan berambut itu lalu memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan tuan-tuan,Nama saya Kakashi berasal dari Bangsa akan memandu kalian untuk melihat-lihat dunia ini."ucap orang yang bernama Kakashi tersebut.

"sebelum itu,bisakah kau jelaskan dunia macam apa ini."ucap sangat apa sebenarnya yang kini sedang disinggahinya.

"Nama dunia ini adalah Dunia Fantasi,berbeda dengan dunia kalian yang hanya mempunyai 1 Dunia Fantasi ini terdapat 7 bangsa yang berbeda yaitu : Bangsa Iblis,Bangsa Hanz,Bangsa Elf,Bangsa Esper,Bangsa Magician,Bangsa Werewolf,dan terakhir Bangsa Vampir."jelas Kakashi kepada Minato.

"lalu kami termasuk bangsa apa ?"tanya Naruto

"Ini kuberikan kertas kertas itu terbakar maka kau mempunyai elemen api dan berarti kau adalah Bangsa Iblis,bila kertas itu kusut maka kau mempunyai elemen angin dan berarti kau adalah Bangsa Hanz,bila kertas itu basah maka kau mempunyai elemen air dan berarti kau adalah Bangsa Elf,bila kertas itu beku maka kau mempunyai elemen es dan berarti kau adalah Bangsa Esper,bila kertas itu itu jatuh maka kau mempunyai elemen tanah dan berarti kau adalah bangsa Magician,bila kertas itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan debu maka kau mempunyai elemen pasir dan berarti kau adalah Bangsa Werewolf,bila kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua maka kau mempunyai elemen petir dan berarti kau adalah Bangsa Vampir."jelas kakashi panjang lebar kepada Naruto

"ohhh,begitu."ucap Naruto tanda setelah dicoba Naruto mendapati kertasnya melayang tandaya dia adalah Bangsa Magician,Minato mendapati kertasya beku tandaya dia adalah Bangsa Esper dan Sasuke mendapati kertasnya terbelah menjadi dua tandanya dia adalah Bangsa sesuai janjinya Kakashi mengajak Naruto,Minato dan Sasuke melihat-lihat daerah sekitar,hingga sampai lah mereka di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar dan muat untuk 3 orang.

"silahkan,ini adalah rumah baru lupa,besok kalian akan masuk ke Konoha Fantasy Academy pukul 7 pagi-pagi akan ku bawakan kebutuhan kalian sehari-hari dan kebutuhan permisi !"ucap Kakashi lalu meneleportkan diri.

"wah hebat,kita diperlakukan oleh dia seolah-olah kita raja."gumam Naruto girang.

"jangan senang dulu, kau tidak pernah mendengar peribahasa ada udang di balik batu ?mungkin saja ada sesuatu di balik ini." ucap Sasuke.

"sudahlah,sekarang sudah larut lebih baik kita tidur,huaaah."ucap Minato sambil menguap.

"ya,aku juga mengantuk ayo tidur."ucap Naruto yang matanya kini tinggal 2 pun tidur,tanpa tahu bahwa besok mereka akan mengalami petualangan yang lebih panjang lagi

**Huaaaa(nangis kejer)aku sedih banget deh sama para readers yang tidak meriview fic ku jadi aku mengganti ceritanya tapi judulnya tetep Fic ini Chapter pertama yang lebih panjang dari ya readers,karena review dari kalian adalah semangat bagi 10 review aku dapat di minggu ini aku janji akan update you readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf ya para readers yang nungguin cerita Fantasy author gak bisa tapi karena banyak ulangan dan banyak PR jadi update nya baru hari kita langsung ke ceritanya yuk !**

Fantasy World

Genre : Supernatural X Fantasy

Warning : Typo,alur gak jelas,cerita abal-abal dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

Ting Tong

Minato terbagun dari tidurnya lalu mencoba melihat jam di dinding kamar rumah masih jam 5.

"siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi buta begini.," gerutu Minato penasaran dengan siapa orang yang berani mengganggu mimpi indah nya akhirnya, Minato turun ke Minato dan kamar Sasuke terletak di lantai dua sedangkan kamar Naruto berada di lantai bukanya pintu itu, lalu muncul seseorang bermasker dan berambut perak.

"oh,ternyata kau Kakashi," ujar Minato.

"Saya kesini untuk mengantar keperluan kalian bertiga,"Ucap Kakashi sambil memberi sebuah kantong plastik besar yang berisi makanan,baju,dan sedikit uang.

"Terima kasih ya Kakashi." tutur Minato senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pulang du-," belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan omongannya Minato sudah menyelanya

"Kakashi,bisakah kau ajarkan aku bagaiman cara menggunakan kekuatan baruku ini ?" Ujar tampak sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan Minato.

"Baiklah," Ucap Kakashi setelah mempertimbangkannya.

"Horeee," Minato berjingkrak kegirangan seperti anak pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini,kau hanya perlu memikirkan jurus apa yang ingin kau keluarkan tetapi jurus itu harus berasal dari elemenmu,mengerti ?" jelas Kakashi kepada mengangguk tanda mengerti

"kalau mengerti coba kau keluarkan 1 jurus !." Ujar pun langsung memikirkan jurus apa yang akan sudah memutuskan jurus apa yang akan lalu memasang kuda-kuda lalu mengucapkan Kalimat

"**Ice Element : The Thousand Needles," ** Tiba-tiba dari Belakang tubuh Minato keluar seribu jarum es. Minato yang melihatnya senang karena jurusnya berhasil tetapi kesenangan itu hanya sesaat karena seribu jarum es itu mengarah ke kaca jendela rumahnya. Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat tangan dan berkata

"**Physics,**" jarum-jarum es yang semulanya mengarah ke kaca jendela rumah Minato tiba-tiba berganti arah dan menuju ke pohon yang berada di sebelah rumah Minato. Sekejap kemudian pohon yang terkena jarum-jarum es tadi berubah menjadi beku. Minato keheranan dengan 2 kejadian aneh tadi. Dia pun bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi,kenapa jarum-jarum es itu berganti arah dan kenapa pohon itu menjadi beku setelah terkena jarum-jarum es itu ?" tanya Minato keheranan.

"Jarum-jarum es itu berganti arah karena aku menggunakan kekuatan istimewa yang dimiliki Bangsa Esper yaitu kekuatan Physics. Kekuatan Physics adalah kekuatan yang dapat memindahkan barang tanpa memegangnya,membaca pikiran orang tanpa bantuan alat,dan berpindah tempat dengan cepat tanpa menggunakan kendaraan. Sedangkan pohon itu menjadi beku karena setiap Bangsa Esper mengeluarkan elemen es,benda yang kena dari jurus itu akan membeku selamanya." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. Minato mengangguk-nggaguk tanda juga diajak oleh Kakashi ke KFA agar pada saat sekolah nanti dia tidak nyasar. Minato pun terus latihan bersama Kakashi hingga pukul 6 pagi.

"Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 6 pagi pagi aku harus pergi. Teleport !" Ujar Kakashi sambil meneleportkan diri.

"oh iya, aku juga harus membangunkan Naruto dan Sasuke dan memasak untuk sarapan ." Ucap pun masuk ke dalam dan pergi ke dapur lalu memasak mie ramen pemberian Kakashi. Setelah selesai ia pun menaruh makanan itu di meja makan lalu pergi membangunkan Naruto

"Naruto,bangun Naruto !" gumar Minato sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan adiknya.

"5 menit lagi kaa-san." Ucap Naruto yang mengira Minato adalah kaa-san nya.

"kaa-san ? Oh iya aku pakai saja cara kaa-san untuk membangunkan anak pemalas ini." tutur Minato yang tiba-tiba teringat cara kaa-san nya untuk membangunkan adiknya yang pemalas itu. Minato pergi lalu kembali dengan seember air dan menyiramkan air itu ke Naruto.

Byurrrrr

"waa,tolong aku kaa-san,tou-san,Minato nii-san ada banjir besar" ucap Naruto yang gelagapan disiram air oleh Minato dan mengiranya itu adalah banjir besar.

"banjir besar apanya,lihat ! Sekarang sudah jam enam pagi. Kita harus bergegas,karena itu sekolah baru kita." ucap Minato. Naruto yang baru saja bangun mencoba mencerna perkataan Minato lalu berteriak :

"WAAAAAAA,GAWAT AKU KESIANGAN." Minato yang mendengarnya langsung menutup telinga. Naruto bergegas lari ke kamar mandi.

"baiklah,aku tunggu di meja makan ya." tutur Minato

"iya." ujar Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Selesai membangunkan Naruto, Minato lalu naik ke atas untuk membangunkan Sasuke dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Minato terkejut karena Sasuke sudah berseragam.

"kapan kau bangun ? Dan darimana kau tahu kalau keperluan kita sehari-hari sudah diantar Kakashi ?" tanya Minato kepada Sasuke

"Aku bangun pada pukul 5 tadi karena suara bel yang berbunyi sangat keras,dan aku tahu keperluan kita sudah diantar karena aku melihat dari jendela." jawab Sasuke

"Ohh,begitu. Ya sudah aku akan mandi dulu, kau tunggu saja aku di meja makan." gumam Minato

"iya." jawab Sasuke. Minato lalu ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Setelah itu dia turun ke bawah. Dibawah dia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang makan mie ramen buatan Minato.

"sudah lama menunggu ?" tanya Minato.

"tidak, baru saja kami makan." Naruto menjawab. Mereka pun makan bersama di sana, setelah makan mereka bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"hei, Minato. Kau tau dimana KFA itu berada ?" tanya Sasuke.

"tentu saja. Ayo cepat berpegangan padaku ! Teleport !" Ucap Minato sambil meneleportkan dirinya beserta temannya ke depan gerbang sebuah sekolah megah yang bernama Konoha Fantasy Academy. Ternyata,setelah melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas di mading sekolah,mereka memasuki kelas yang berbeda. Minato kelas X-A, Sasuke kelas X-B dan Naruto kelas X-C.

Di kelas Minato

Kelas yang semulanya ramai seperti pasar kini menjadi sepi seperti kuburan karena seorang guru dengan rambut seperti mangkok dan Alis tebal

"Perkenalkan,Namaku Maito Gai. Aku berasal dari bangsa Magician,mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." ucap guru yang diketahui bernama Maito Gai itu dengan gigi berkilauan dan pose jempolnya. Murid-murid di kelas itu langsung sweatdrop.

" Saya akan mengajar diingat bahwa mata pelajaran di KFA ini ada 5 yaitu : Sejarah,Sparing(pelajaran yang juga disebut latihan adalah kelas yang sederajat contoh : X-A Vs X-B) pada pelajaran ini juga diajarkan bagaimana cara memakai kekuatan mereka,Biologi,Fisika,Kimia" Ucap Gai-sensei panjang lebar. Mereka yang berada di kelas itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"baik,mari kita mulai pelajarannya." ujar Gai-Sensei. Kejadian serupa juga terjadi di kelas Naruto dan Sasuke. Bedanya,Naruto mempunyai wali kelas bernama sedangkan Sasuke mempunyai wali kelas bernama Tsunade.

Kriiiing

Bel istirahat berbunyi,para murid berhamburan keluar untuk makan di kantin.

"bagaimana,apakah ada yang menarik di sekolah ini ? Tanya Minato di sela-sela makannya.

"ya,aku sangat menantikan pelajaran Sparing sehabis istirahat." jawab Naruto

" juga" gumam Minato.

Kriiing

Bel masuk pun berbunyi,dan pelajaran yang dinanti-nanti oleh para murid yaitu pelajaran Sparing akan segera mulai. Di mulailah pengundian siapa yang akan bertarung pertama. Ternyata nama yang tertera di papan pengundian adalah ...

**Bagaimana Readers,sampai disini apakah sudah menjadi bagus atau malah bertambah ancur. Oh iya terima kasih ya bagi para readers yang sudah mereview fic abal-abal ini dan terimakasih atas OC mungkin akan muncul untuk episode aku belum tentuin tapi pasti nanti happy ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai para readers setiaku,kali ini aku akan melanjutkan fic Fantasy World. Semoga kalian suka ya :).**

**...**FANTASY WORLD**...**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU,OOC,abal-abal,alur kecepatan,gaje

Chapter 3

Namikaze Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba adalah nama yang berada pada papan pengundian tersebut. Naruto dan anak bertato segitiga yang membawa seekor anjing dan menjadi lawan Naruto maju ke Sparing Field milik Konoha Fantasy Academy.

'wah,bagaimana ini. Aku saja belum tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatan ini.' Naruto membatin dengan kebingungan.

'Naruto,ini aku Minato. Aku tidak sengaja membaca pikiranmu, aku akan memberitahu cara mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu.' gumam Minato. Dia menelepati Naruto.

'hei, jangan sembarangan membaca pikiran orang. Sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus mengajari cara mengendalikan kekuatan ini !' Ujar Naruto dalam hati,membalasa telepati Minato,

'iya,iya aku kan tidak sengaja. Aku memang mau mengajarimu cara mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah...(baca di chapter 2 saat Kakashi mengajari Minato untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya) kau mengerti Naruto ?" Tanya Minato.

'iya sekarang aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan menang melawan orang bertato segitiga ini.' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Seorang pria memakai penutup kepala dari kain maju ke Sparing Field tempat Naruto dan Kiba berdiri.

"Nah,perkenalkan namaku Genma Shiranui, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan pelajaran sparing ini. Dua orang akan saling menyerang satu sama lain. Bagi yang pingsan atau tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pertarungan ini berarti dia dinyatakan kalah. Kami akan memberi kan waktu 10 menit, jika dalam waktu 10 menit tidak ada yang pingsan atau tidak ada yang mengaku kalah, maka pertarungan itu dinyatakan seri. Kalian mengerti ?" jelas dan tanya pria yang memakai kepala dan kain itu yang kita ketahui bernama Genma Shiranui.

"ya, kami mengerti." Jawab Naruto dan Kiba.

"baguslah , jika kalian sudah mengerti. Nah, pertarungan akan segera dimulai harap semua yang tidak berkepentingan pergi ke kursi penonton ! Nah, Inuzuka Kiba dan Namikaze Naruto, Kalian siap ?" Ujar Genma.

"siap." Jawab Naruto dan Kiba lagi.

"baiklah 3...,2...,1... Mulai." Ucap Genma. Genma pun menjauh dari Sparing Field. Pertarungan antara Namikaze Naruto dari kelas X-C menghadapi Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas X-B telah dimulai. Kiba maju menyerang Naruto, Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja dia maju mencoba menerjang Kiba.

Buaakkk,tapi apa daya, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi bangsa werewolf jika bertarung secara fisik. Naruto terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat berdirinya akibat pukulan dari Kiba yang mengenai wajah Naruto. Naruto mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mencoba bangkit. Dia mencoba serangan jarak jauh.

"**Earth Release : Pointy Spear From The Ground." **ujar Naruto. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tombak yang runcing dari tanah yang menuju ke arah Kiba. Kiba tidak diam saja dia juga mengucapkan sebuah kata untuk membuat sebuah jutsu dari elemen pasir yaitu

"**Sand Release : Sand Shield." **Muncul sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari pasir yang melindungi Kiba dari serangan Naruto

Duarr

Ledakan kecil pun tidak bisa dihindari. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang Kiba tidak melihat Naruto.

"mencariku ?" Gumam suara di belakang Kiba. Kiba pun terbelalak melihatnya, ternyata dia adalah Naruto. Naruto bersiap-siap memukul Kiba.

Buakk, namun sasaran Naruto meleset. Karena yang dipukul bukanlah Kiba, tetapi Akamaru, Anjing yang dibawa Kiba, Akamaru berusaha menyelamatkan tuannya tetapi dia sendiri yang kena. Melihat itu Kiba pun sangat marah.

"beraninya kau menyakiti Akamaru. Kau harus membayarnya." Ujar Kiba dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah. Perlahan tubuh Kiba berubah menjadi seekor Serigala yang lumayan besar.

"Auuuuuu." Kiba yang telah berubah menjadi serigala mengaum. Naruto berkeringat dingin, pasalnya dia tidak pernah melihat Serigala sebelumnya, kecuali dia melihatnya di tv.

'Nii-san, tolong beritahu aku cara menghadapi bangsa Werewolf.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati berharap kakak kembarnya itu membaca pikirannya dan menolongnya dengan memberitahu cara melawan bangsa werewolf.

'maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang Menghadapi bangsa Werewolf.' Ujar Minato menelepati Naruto. Sempat senang karena akhirnya Minato membaca pikirannya, tetapi ia kembali kebingungan dan berkeringat dingin. Kiba yang sudah berubah menjadi serigala pun menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah jutsu yang bisa meleburkan tubuh dalam sekejap yaitu

"**Tsuga." **tubuh Werewolf itu berputar-putar dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto menoba menyelamatkan diri dengan melompat tapi ia tahu melompat tidak bisa menyelamatkannya kecuali lompatannya itu sangat tinggi. Dia pun melompat setinggi-tingginya yang ia bisa sambil menutup mata

1

2

3

4

5

Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah 5 detik berlalu, dia memberanikan membuka mata. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia tidak terkena serangan Kiba, dia justru melayang di udara. Serangan Kiba malah meleset dan malah mengaraha ke tembok pembatas Sparing Field dengan dunia luar. Menyebabkan tembok itu berlubang

Dibangku penonton

"Wah kenapa Naruto bisa melayang begitu ya." ujar Minato.

"Bangsa Magician mempunyai keistimewaan. Yaitu kekuatan Magic atau Sihir, dengan kekuatan itu Bangsa Magician cukup berkata "Magic" maka hal yang dipirkannya akan terjadi. Tetapi jika ingin melakukan sebuah sihir ke suatu target, maka dia harus fokus ke target itu" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar ke Minato.

"wah, ini kabar bagus untuk Naruto. Dengan ini, pasti Naruto bisa menang melawan Kiba. Tapi kenapa Naruto yang tidak mengucapkan Kata Magic dapat terbang dengan sendirinya ? Dan darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi ke Sasuke.

"Bangsa Magician juga memiliki keistimewaan lain yaitu bisa terbang dengan sendirinya tetapi tidak menggunakan sayap. Bangsa Magician sekilas mirip Bangsa Hanz dan Bangsa Elf, tetapi bedanya Bangsa Magician tidak bersayap Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari buku sparing yang sedang ku baca." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar,

"ohh, jadi begitu." Gumam Minato.

'oh iya, aku harus memberitahu Naruto tentang hal ini.' batin Minato

'Naruto,ini aku Minato. Aku sudah tahu cara mengalahka Kiba.' Minato mencoba menelapati Naruto.

Di Sparing Field

'oh ya, baiklah beritahu caranya.' Ucap Naruto membalas telepati Minato.

'begini, kau cukup memikirkan sihir apa yang ingin kau keluarkan dan kau cukup berkata Magic untuk mengeluarkan sihir itu. Dan ingat jika kau mau menyihir suatu target, kau harus fokus pada target tersebut.' jelas Minato kepada Naruto.

'baiklah, akan kucoba.' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Naruto memikirkan bahwa Kiba akan kembali ke bentuk manusianya dan kehilangan kekuatan untuk sementara. Setelah selesai memikirkan itu ia pun memokuskan pandangannya ke Kiba. Lalu berkata

"**Magic." **tiba-tiba tubuh Kiba berubah menjadi manusia lagi dan dia merasa kehilangan kekuatan.

"ada apa ini ? Kenapa aku kembali ke wujud semula dan merasa kehilangan kekuatan." Ujar Kiba kebingungan. Kiba pun menatap Naruto, dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk dan tatapan membunuh.

"ini pasti kerjaanmu kan ?" tanya Kiba ke Naruto.

"kalau iya memang kenapa ?" tanya Naruto balik.

"cih, dasar sialan. Kau akan mati ditanganku, Namikaze." Ujar Kiba dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Gumam Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Kiba kembali mendecih, dia tahu, tidak memungkinkan melawan Naruto sekarang, karena kekuatannya yang hilang. Naruto melemparkan empat shuriken yang dipasangi kertas peledak. Kiba lalu lari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Duarr

Kiba melihat Naruto turun ke tanah. Dia juga melihat Naruto mengucapkan

"**Earth Release : H****iding ****T****echniques ****G****ophers****" **tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang ditelan tanah. Kiba kembali kebingungan.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto

Naruto berjalan di bawah tanah, sebagai Bangsa Magician dia mempunyai keahlian khusus yaitu dapat melihat pergerakan musuh walaupun dia berada di bawah tanah. Naruto kembali mengucapkan sebuah kata

"**Earth Release : Multiple Decapitation Death," **gumam Naruto sambil menarik tubuh Kiba kebawah. Kiba kebingungan karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik oleh sesuatu dari dalam tanah. Naruto menarik tubuh Kiba hingga hanya tersisa wajahnya saja. Naruto lalu muncul kembali ke permukaan tanah yang berjarak beberapa senti dari Kiba.

"Apakah kali ini kau menyerah, Inuzuka-san ?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman mengejek sambil menempelkan sebuah katana di leher Kiba.

"baiklah, aku mengaku kalah disini, tetapi suatu saat aku pasti akan membalas ini, Namikaze." Ujar Kiba.

"baiklah, terserah katamu. Genma-san bagaimana ?" Tanya Naruto ke Genma.

"baiklah, pemenang Sparing hari ini adalah Namikaze Naruto dari kelas X-C." Ucap Genma. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar karena dia berhail memenagkan pertandingan pertama pada pelajaran Sparing, otomatis ia akan maju ke babak selanjutnya yaitu melawan perwakilan kelas X-A.

"Nah, para penonton dan petarung harap kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai." Gumam Genma. Para penonton dan para petarung itu menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Kriiiing

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan dari kelasnya, untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing termasuk Naruto, Minato, dan Sasuke. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai kesuksesan Naruto mengalahkan Kiba tadi di sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi.

"wah, Naruto. Kau hebat juga ya, bisa mengalahkan werewolf itu dalam waktu 7 menit 5 detik." Ucap Minato memberi ucapan selamat dan memberikan kata pujian kepada adik kembarnya itu, pasalnya Naruto dapat mengalahkan Kiba dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Kalau, si Dobe itu bisa menang melawan perwakilan kelas X-A maka dia akan jadi orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam 3 orang perwakilan kelas X-C pada Class Meeting." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Yang benar Teme ? Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh supaya menjadi satu dari 3 orang itu." seru Naruto dengan semangat

"Masalahnya, lawanmu selanjutnya yang berasal dari kelas X-A itu cukup hebat yaitu Uzumaki Ryuuki yang berasal dari bangsa Hanz." Gumam Sasuke yang membuat semangat Naruto surut.

"Kau masih mempunyai waktu 2 bulan untuk menghadapi Ryuuki. Aku akan membantumu lagi seperti tadi. Tapi kau harus berjanji, akan membantuku melawan perwakilan kelas X-C, besok." Ujar Minato.

"hm, baiklah." Jawab Naruto. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka. Karena tidak ada kerjaan mereka berencana mengelilingi Konoha. Mereka pulang pada malam hari, lalu tidur karena hari sudah larut.

Sementara itu disebuah tempat yang dikenal sangat dingin terlihat seseorang berambut perak dan mempunyai mata berwarna hitam dengan memakai jubah berwarna hitam sedang berjalan. Orang itu bernama Yakushi Kabuto, dan tempat dia berjalan sekarang adalah Benua Antartica/Kutub Selatan. Dia pergi ke Kutub Selatan itu mempunyai tujuan yaitu membangkitkan kembali Raja Iblis dan Raja Hanz Kegelapan.

**Hahahahah(ketawa nista) akhirnya setelah mamdi kembang tujuh rupa akhirnya Yoro berhasil mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan fic abal-abal ini. sampai disini apakah masih ada kekurangan kalau masih ada, silakan review atau lewat PM. Untuk keistimewaan setiap bangsa akan dijelaskan pada chapter depan.**

**Oh iya sampai lupa, Yoro mengucapkan selamat hari raya idhul adha 1435 H bagi yang merayakan. ****Mohon maaf lahir dan batin**


End file.
